The Princess, The Dragon, and The Lion
by Clarissa Hunter
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is rich, popular, an heiress, a popular artist, and smoking hot. Oh and did I mention the hot boyfriend? Well Lucy's life isn't complete... What she needs is love. Natsu Dragneel her boyfriend is equally rich, an heir, and just as hot as Lucy is. He would be perfect if he wasn't in love with Lisanna Strauss . Worse Natsu doesn't even realize it!


Lucy Heartfillia is rich, popular, an heiress, a popular artist, and smoking hot. Oh and did I mention the hot boyfriend? Well Lucy's life isn't complete... What she needs is love. Natsu Dragneel her boyfriend is equally rich, an heir, a very popular idol and just as hot as Lucy is. He would be perfect if he wasn't in love with his childhood friend slash model slash Lucy hater Lisanna Strauss who just might want Natsu all for herself. Worse Natsu doesn't even realize it! Nalu LoLu

* * *

I woke up in the warm arms of my boyfriend. I looked at the surroundings and I knew that this was OUR apartment. We bought it so, we wouldn't be...interrupted during our...time together. We had such a fun time making a project out of this place. We had painted everything ourselves and it had been really fun to decide things by ourself instead of pesky interior designers 'suggesting' things.

Natsu was snoring away as he slept. I smiled his snores weren't loud or obnoxious more like soft and comforting. They almost sounded like purrs every now and then. I giggled Natsu was so, cute when he slept. I felt him stirring a underneath me and I brushed his pink- I mean 'salmon' hair away from his eyes. My boyfriend was very sensitive about his hai surprisingly enough.

"Wake up sleepy head" I murmured into his ear. I saw his eyes open halfway.

"Mornin' Luce" he whispered as I planted a kiss on his forehead.

"It's 8:50am you know you're going to be late" I whispered into his chest as he brought me into a hug.

"Let them wait" Natsu whispered into my hair. I giggled as his breathing slowed and he drifted back to sleep. I giggled again and got out of bed slipping on one of his white t-shirts. I slipped my underwear back on and went over to kitchen to start making breakfast. Hm, eggs, bacon, and sausages it is.

Natsu woke up a while later. When he came into the kitchen he had his pants back on with no shirt. Despite myself I blushed. I had seen him with much less on but, I don't have time to blush at my boyfriends hotness while I'm in utter ecstasy. I skipped over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Breakfast is ready" I said sitting down at the table and scooping food onto my plate.

Natsu sat down and started piling up mountains of food. I rolled my eyes. How he keeps his body as well shaped as he does when he eats the amount of the Red Sea is beyond me. I ate slowly while he ate quickly and amazingly he was done before me when I had taken less then a quarter of what he had. I rolled my eyes at him before finishing off the lag of my food. I took both of our plates and put them in the dishwasher having unpacked it while Natsu was asleep.

"Hey Luce what day is it today?" Natsu asked out of the blue.

"Hmm... I think it's June thirtieth today" I replied nonchalantly not thinking much of it as I continued to wash the pans. "Why?" I asked my hands now clenching the pan I was currently washing. Please don't say-

"AW S****! I was supposed to meet Lis at ten..." Natsu exclaimed confirming my fears. "Still got twenty minutes left. Wish me luck!" He said before throwing on some clothes and running out the door.

"Good luck" I whispered trying to get rid of the tears that threatened to overflow. "Happy one year anniversary Natsu..." she whispered before collapsing into a heap of tears. While she was crying her eyes out she received a text from her best guy friend Gray. She smiled as the text read 'Want to meet at Fairy Tail?' She replied with a yes before changing into more suitable attire.

She had slipped into a sky blue sun dress that reached her knees and was straples. there was a baby blue ribbon emphasizing her impressive bust. She grabbed her black purse and headed out for Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was a cafe near their apartment. All her friends liked to hang out their now and then when they wanted to make a less 'flashy' appearance. Sh met up with Gray there five minutes later.

Even though I tried to hide it Gray did not fail to notice my tinted red eyes and started oot by asking the classic "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Nothing silly!" I said in a fake giggly tone.

Gray took my hands "Lucy I've known you since highschool and I know something is wrong. I just don't know what so what?"

"Natsu forgot our anniversary" I mumbled quietly.

"Lucy I hearing is average I can't hear what you're saying so speak up!" Gray exclaimed probably annoyed I wouldn't straight out tell him. Well what did he expect this was possibly the worst forgetting anniversary ever! First he forgot and he was going out with her with out saying good bye to me when I had at least hoped for an I love you! I mean he didn't even say GOODBYE!

"N-N-N-N-Natsu f-f-f-forgot o-o-our a-anniversary" I stuttered and as soon as I said 'Nastu forgot' I saw murderous intent in Gray's eyes it became even stronger as I said anniversary. "And the he went out with her" I whispered.

I could see Gray's face turning red and I knew he was about to explode. "WHO THE H*** DOES THAT TWERP THINK HE IS!?" Rich, heir to Dragneel Railways-it's so ironic Natsu having a severe case of motion sickness and all-, a rising idol, your rival and my hot boyfriend I listed in my head "I'LL F****ING KILL HIM-" and that's when I stuffed napkin in his mouth so, he could rage on without disturbing the whole city. "PAT WITLE TERK" he continued on. I saw his face turning blue for need of air so, I took out the napkin and threw it out while he tried to catch his breath.

"Shhhh" I soothed Gray rubbing his back as he gasped for air. "It's alright so, don't tell Erza or else I might not have a boyfriend after this one is brutally tortured than murdered." I added thinking of my overprotective, gang leader, powerful, friend.

"Changing topic how are things with Juvia?" Gray had begun to date a fan of his but, decided to keep it a secret.

Taking a sip from his glass he said "We're pretty good even though a little...protective she's truly a sweet girl." I smiled at him.

"That's great Gray! Unlike my love life" I said muttering the last part. Oh I might explain why he was so, angry before. Natsu and Gray are rivals in the singing world as their debut songs tied for first place on the charts. They've been battling at each other ever since. I don't know how I was able to still be friends with Gray but, I guess that worked out for the better in the end.

"Wanna take a walk around town?" I asked Gray nodded in reply and we set off. We walked through a nice park with a beautiful pond with crystal blue waters. I sighed as we sat near the edge of the water being able to dip our feet in.

I sighed as I looked at the afternoon sun shining beautifully while the clouds framed it's beautiful light.

I took out a camera and took a picture and after I put that away I took out a sketch pad. Gray looked at me knowingly before chuckling.

"I should've known you would start sketching as soon as you saw this place" Gray said looking at the marble bridge, shining waters and green grass. I chuckled with him before continuing.

"What can I say I'm the "Aspiring New Artist" of Magnolia" I said quoting an Article that had been titled "The Heartfillia's New Talented Artist!" "Besides I love to paint, draw, you name it I probably like it!" I said giggling as I finished the sketch.

"Hey SIS!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I jumped up half a foot before turning around and exclaiming...

* * *

Dear People,

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aren't I evil cutting it off like that. Anyways hope you enjoy the story! I came up when I was reading "The Cinderella Soloution". Anyways about my other stories. The Hostess is coming along well and I have been very happy to receive reviews from you guys that just made my heart fill with happiness. It feels so, good to be recognized and complimented! Moving on Life isn't a Fairytale... if no one contributes I'll just decide on it and well I guess that's okay but, I wish you had done the poll ... Well thanks for reading please review and see you on The Hostess!

Yours truly,

Clarissa Hunter


End file.
